Untitled: Saphyne
by KatieLyn
Summary: Tamora Pierce characters included! Saphyne wants to become a rider. This is basically what hapens to her and wo she meets.
1. Saphyne

  
Untitled, By Jenelin and Katielyn  
  
She looked around in awe. Corus was such a beautiful city. She couldn't believe that this city would be her home while she underwent rider training. She reached the castle, and a guard came forward.  
  
"Please state your name and your business," he demanded.  
  
"My name is Saphyne of Emerald Isle, and I am here to begin my rider training."  
  
"Very well," the guard said, as a hostler came forward to take her horse. "Go down to the rider barracks, near the stables. The rider horse-mistress is expecting you."  
  
"Thank you," Saphyne said as she made her way to the stables. As she walked, she saw a guy who looked at her with deep amber eyes.   
  
"You must be Saphyne," a voice boomed behind her. Saphyne looked up, startled. Onua, the rider horsemistress smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's just a guy, you'll get used to them around here." She said with a laugh.  
  
Saphyne tried to make an excuse, but Onua just laughed and said "Let me show you where you will be sleeping and give you a tour."  
  
Onua led Saphyne to the barracks, which were marked with a bright red door and they stored her gear under her new bed. They then went to the supply room. Saphyne was given a few pairs of breeches in colors varying from tan to brown to blue to black. She was then given a number of shirts, in white, a deep blue that looked great with her long brown locks, a green that brought out the color of one of her eyes, orange, pink, and purple. As Onua and Saphyne were leaving, they ran into a K'miri woman.   
  
"Saphyne, this is Buriram Tourakom, Buri, the commander of the riders, and Buri, this is Saphyne, a new rider recruit." As Onua finished saying this, a loud bell sounded. The women headed into the dining room by the barracks, chatting. Saphyne learned that in 2 days they would be choosing they're mounts. Saphyne would have to meet with Buri later to learn some of the things that the riders who had already arrived had learned. In addition, Saphyne needed to find someone (another rider) to show her around. All of this was very overwhelming to Saphyne, and she brought her food to an empty table and sat down. A dark shadow fell across the table and Saphyne looked up.   
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" the guy she had seen earlier asked.  
  
"No," she replied, regaining her composure quickly as he sat down across from her.  
  
"My name is Aidan," he said. Saphyne couldn't stop staring. Aidan was the handsomest guy she had ever seen. He was tall, with dark, raven-colored hair, and his amber eyes made her melt.  
  
"Hi I'm Saphyne, I'm new here."  
  
"I noticed," he said, and Saphyne could feel his eyes looking into hers, "It looks like you need a friend. Let me show you around." Aidan smiled.   
  
"Thanks, that'd be great, I really don't know anyone around here. Why are there so many people? I didn't think there were usually this many new recruits." Saphyne asked.  
  
"Oh, well that's because it's so easy to join. You need to be older than 15, healthy, single, without a spouse or kids, have good reflexes, be able to read and write and be here by now. The hard part is getting people to stay." Aidan replied.   
  
A loud bell rang, and Aidan brought Saphyne into a room that was filling with other riders. Buri came over to them. "Hey Saphyne, right now are magic lessons. You need to meet with Alanna and Jon do they can test you" she said as she steered Saphyne over to a mat on the floor next to a man and a woman.   
  
"What interesting eyes you have Saphyne," said the woman whose own eyes were purple. "One is green and one is blue. Do you know if you have the gift?"  
  
"I don't have the gift. I have sea magic" Saphyne said, looking away.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what sea magic is," said the man. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am King Jonathon of Conte, please call me Jon, and this is Sir Alanna of Trebond, Olua, and Pirate's swoop-"  
  
"-Call me Alanna"  
  
"-Could you please tell us everything you know about your sea magic?" Jon finished.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better start from the beginning." Saphyne said with a sigh. "My mother is a sea nymph. She met my father, a knight, at Emerald Isle, our home. They fell in love, got married and had me, but they couldn't live together because she needs water and he needs air. I lived with my mother in the water when I was young, but she had to swim south to warmer water, and so I went to live on land with my father, Sir Dorian. He was away a lot, but I learned archery and swordsmanship. I also learned the art of Shang hand-to-hand combat, and I've been told I'm very good. I inherited my mother's beautiful singing voice, and because I am part sea nymph, I have sea magic. I can breathe underwater, turn things into water, and I can talk in the languages of all sea animals. I guess that's about it."  
  
Alanna and Jon stared at Saphyne in awe. "That's some power. I think you should have lessons from Master Numair, starting tomorrow," Alanna said.   
  
Aidan walked Saphyne back to the barracks. "You must think I'm a weird psycho." Saphyne said, sadly.   
  
"Actually, I don't think you are weird at all." Aidan said. "Many people have different magic here. I have Fire magic, and I like to think that I'm not weird."  
  
"Fire magic? What's that?" Saphyne asked.  
  
"Well basically, I can create fire, throw fire, and see things in fire. Oh, and my eyes change color." Aidan replied.   
  
Saphyne looked at him. He had a nice smile.  
  
"So when you say you can see things in fire, do you, like, read it?" She asked.  
  
"No, not really. It's just like a picture that gives me clues to something. Kind of random I know, but it helps sometimes. " He looked ahead. "Here we are. The stables. Best places in the area. There's a way 'round back to get in so the grooms don't see you. I'll show you later." They walked in a bit of awkward silence until they were inside. Aidan showed Saphyne around, warning her who to avoid, and where to go.   
  
"We'll be choosing our mounts in 2 days, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, I heard they just got here today with Diane. She made the trip by herself this year." He took an apple out of his pocket and began to cut it.   
  
"Who?" Saphyne asked, sitting on a bench inside an empty stall.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." He apologized. "Diane, she works with Onua every year to bring the ponies here. I've only met her once. She has wild magic, not my type of girl, not that I'm picky." He offered her a slice of apple, which she took and ate.  
  
"So where's this Numair guy? Apparently I'm supposed to have lessons with him."  
  
"He's around. He tries to avoid us trainees, kinda quiet. Tall guy though, can't miss 'em. We can go see him later, about your lessons. I took a few once, don't think he liked me very much." He smiled.   
  
Saphyne rolled her eyes "You have apple in your teeth."  
  
Just then, a guy ran up to them. He had sandy blond hair and gray eyes. He was shorter than Aidan but taller than Saphyne.  
  
"Aidan, c'mere, you have to come help with the mounts, they're short a few people this year and Diane went to wash up. Who's this?" He looked at Saphyne.  
  
"Oh sorry, Coren. This is Saphyne, another weirdo like me," He smiled. "Saphyne, Coren. Close friend and liar extraordinaire."  
  
Coren bowed, "But please don't think less of me for it," He said grinning. "Hey, we gotta get going, see you at dinner." He ran out, not bothering to wait for Aidan.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you late, you'll be okay?"  
  
"Sure no problem." He ran out after Coren. Saphyne walked around, inspecting the tack, petting the cats. She heard some one behind her, quieter than most, but noticeable.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here, I'm new. My name's Saphyne." As a second thought, she stuck out her hand. The girl took it.  
  
"I'm Daine. Um, I hope you don't take offense, but what's your magic? Your fire around you, it's different." The girl pulled out a string from her pocket and tied back her wet hair.  
  
"Oh yes, I have sea magic. Long story," she said, fingering her almost-black curls. "But I don't know everything about it yet."  
  
Just then, a shrill whistle made Saphyne jump. Daine gave an exasperated sigh. "Over here!" she called, turning her head. A small dragon with green scales and intelligent eyes trotted out of the shadows. "Saphyne, this is Skysong, or Kitten as we like to call her." She picked up the dragon and set her on her hip like a toddler.  
  
"You have a pet dragon!?" Saphyne exclaimed, eyes wide.   
  
"Not a pet, she stays because she wants to. I look after her, her ma died when she was a baby."  
  
The dragon jumped down and whistled. Saphyne's charm that she wore pulled itself out of her collar. The dragon was looking at it intently, the way a small child looks at a toy.   
  
"It was from my mum. She gave it to me so she could always find me. It does more, but I don't know what. Alanna tell me I'm to have special lessons to help." She put the charm back inside her shirt.  
  
"Yes Alanna told me you are to have lessons with Numair. You'll have different training from the others. Basically the same, but different." She pulled down a saddle, and handing the bridle to Saphyne, sat down to oil it. Saphyne did the same.   
  
"So where are you from? We have time to talk before dinner." Daine set kitten down and gave her some small tack and oil.  
  
"Emerald Isle. My mother is a sea nymph and my father is a knight. I lived with my mum 'til I was around 8. So I have sea magic." She dipped her cloth in more oil.  
  
"Numair will help you. He showed me my magic. Your training will be slightly different. Numair will push you to work. He loves teaching magic." They heard a loud bell. Daine stood up. "We'd better go." She took the bridle from Saphyne and called to Kitten.  
  
"I'll leave you with Thayet. She's usually around here just before dinner. She'll want to talk to hear more about your magic."  
  
"Thanks Daine. I'll see you at dinner!" Daine gave her directions to Thayet, and then ran off, kitten following.  
  
  
  
Saphyne was talking to Thayet, whom to her surprise, was very easy to talk to. She told her the same things she had told Daine, Alanna, and Jon.   
  
"So, I see you've met Aidan." Thayet said smiling. Saphyne blushed. Thayet laughed. "He's a good person for a friend. Popular with the girls, but loyal. I'm glad you are meeting people and making friends." By now, they had reached the dining hall.   
  
"Saphyne, I want you to meet me here after dinner. I want you to meet Numair." She smiled and shooed Saphyne into the hall.   
  
Saphyne got her food and searched the room, looking for a familiar face. She saw Aidan and Coren at a table with a few other trainees. She took a deep breath and walked over.  
  
"Saphyne hi!" Aidan said. "Move over guys make room." He shuffled over and Saphyne sat down. "Guys this is Saphyne, she's new, obviously. Saphyne, this is Nicci, Narissa, Coren you've met,. Renna, Damien, Randilyn, Alexevadra and Alianora, they're twins."  
  
"Yes I can see that." Said Saphyne smiling.  



	2. 

Chapter 2- A new developement

Chapter 2- A new developement....

sorry this took so long to come out... i know there were sooooo many of you waiting too! lol anyways, Katielyn and Jenelin (we) had this all written awhile ago, but I (Jenelin) am lazy, and i took wayyyyyy too long to type it. and i (katielyn) didn't give her the copy for awhile so she couldn't type. so please send us any advice you have for us, and any criticism, please! i hope you like this chapter!

Saphyne was waiting in the banquet hall. She was humming to herself, a song her mother had taught her. The sound bounced off the walls back to her ears.

"Saphyne?" Lady Alanna, accompanied by a few others (Saphyne couldn't make out who), had entered. She blushed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in. I –-"

"Don't worry about it, you have quite a voice." Alanna lit a candle near them. Saphyne could see Thayet, Jon, Daine and Buri. A tall man wearing black robes, who she guessed was Numair, was with them. 

"Saphyne, this is Numair, he'll be teaching you a bit to help you control your powers." Thayet said. 

"That's an interesting tune you were singing there," Numair said. "Do you mind if I ask you what it is?"

"Oh, it's just a song my mom taught me." Saphyne said. She noticed that Numair kept looking back and forth between her and Daine, and he seemed to be talking to Daine with his eyes. Suddenly, Kitten ran into the room, right up to Saphyne. She started cooing, and the charm on Saphyne's necklace came out of her shirt and started to glow a deep blue color. Alanna, Jon, Thayet, Buri, and Saphyne were shocked. 

"Saphyne, look out the window." Daine said, looking startled.

Saphyne looked out the window, and in the harbor, she could see all sorts of sea creatures staring back at her. 

"This is like no other magic I have ever seen. Sea nymphs rarely tell us their secrets." Numair said. "Do you know everything about sea nymphs?

"Numair," Daine warned, "this isn't the time."

"Ah yes, well, some other time we will have a long talk, and perhaps Master Lindhall will join us." Numair said with a sigh. "As far as I can see, when you sing, particularly when you are holding onto that charm, you call things to you. Sea animals AND immortals it seems."

"I wonder if Tkaa heard the call." Jon questioned. 

"For your information, yes I did, but I was taking a bubble bath, or I would have come sooner." A tall basilik said as he walked into the room.

"Tkaa, this is Saphyne, she is a new rider and she has sea magic. You might be able to help her. Saphyne, this is Tkaa, he is a basilik, and teaches the pages and squires about immortals here." Daine said with a smile. 

"So you heard a call Tkaa?" Numair asked. 

"Yes, and it was quite a call. I could tell I wasn't the only one called, and I can see my young cousin showed no resistance." Tkaa stated. "Us stronger immortals can resist the call of a sea nymph, but only for so long. The young ones have no resistance. I am curious though –You look like a girl. Did some mage turn you from a sea nymph to a girl, because that was clearly the song of the sea nymph that I heard, and it led me here."

"No, I'm really a girl. My mom is a sea nymph though, and I inherited her voice." Saphyne said

"And her power it seems," Tkaa added. 

"Well, we will have to work on your control missy." Numair said with a smile. "We can't have you calling all immortals and sea animals every time you start to sing! We will start lessons in your free hour in the morning. Buri will bring you back to the barracks now."

"Well it seems you've had a very exciting day." Buri said to Saphyne as they walked back to the barracks. "How do you like it here in Corus so far?"

"I love it! It's great here! I am so excited about being a rider. I never knew I could call sea creatures and immortals. That's so cool."

"Well I'm glad you are fitting in," Buri said. "Well, here we are, the red door. I don't know if anyone told you, but the yellow door and all that's inside is off limits, just as the Red door and all that's inside is off-limits to the guys. Understand?"

"Yes, don't worry about me," Saphyne said with a smile. 

Upon entering the red door and the girls barracks, Saphyne found out to her delight that on the right side of her bed was Narissa's bed, on the left side was Alianora's bed, and the 3 beds across from Saphyne's bed were Renna's, Randilyn's and another girl's beds. They all started talking to Saphyne and filling her in on all of the rider details when the girl on the bed next to Randilyn's, who had not joined in on the conversation, started whining.

"Could you guys please shut up! I for one would like to get some sleep before morning," the girl said. 

"Don't mind her, Saphyne," Narissa said. "That's just Vorri. She is never in a good mood."

"That's because I have to sleep near you!" Vorri retorted back. 

"Well at least we don't keep you awake, snoring the way you do." Narissa said back with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Vorri jumped onto Narissa, snarling. "Take… That… Back!" she yelled as girls tried to pull her off.

"What is going on in here?" Buri shouted through the confusion. 

"She attacked me!" Narissa exclaimed, holding a hand to her bleeding lip.

"Saphyne, what happened?" Buri asked.

"Well, Vorri insulted all of us, and then Narissa said that at least we don't snore, and Vorri jumped on her and started attacking her. We were trying to pull her off when you came in." Saphyne said.

"Ok, Vorri, you come with me. Narissa, if you want to go see a palace healer you may, otherwise, girls, all of you go to sleep." Bui said fiercely.

After Buri left, Narissa walked over to Renna, and Renna put her hand on Narissa's mouth. When she took it away, there was a little scar on Narissa's lip. 

"Thanks Renna," Narissa said as she walked back to her bed.

"I wonder what will happen to Vorri?" Renna questioned. "Fighting with other Riders is against the rules."

Saphyne slept well that night. Despite waking up early in the morning, she was looking forward to the day. She got up and dressed. She borrowed Narissa's mirror and tried to flatten down her wild hair. She finally gave up.

"Saphyne, c'mere. I can help you with your hair." Randilyn called to her. Saphyne obeyed. Randilyn smoothed Saphyne's hair down. "There you go. My mother taught me that." She said smiling. Saphyne sat back on her bed and braided her hair, tying it off with a string from her pack. Saphyne had started to straighten up a bit when Vorri stormed in and began packing up her things. Saphyne looked at Narissa, who had her back on Vorri.

"Well, you should all be happy. I'm leaving. At least I can leave with style. Too bad I can't say the same for you Narissa," Vorri announced flinging her bag over her shoulder.

"At least when I leave, Vorri Leyoden, it won't be because I was kicked out," Narissa retorted. Vorri pushed her way through the girls and left.

"Um, let's go eat ok?" Saphyne suggested, twisting her blankets. They all headed to the dining hall.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

Narissa had lightened up some and Saphyne was feeling more at home than ever. She never felt like she belonged anywhere before. 

"Are you going to eat or push your food around the plate, Saphe?" Aidan said to Saphyne as he took a bite of his own roll.

Saphyne raised her eyebrows. "Saphe? I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name." She took a sip of her coffee. 

Aidan rolled his eyes at her, "Sorry Saph-YNE," he grinned. 

After breakfast, the trainees were taken out to the field to the ponies. Daine met up with Saphyne. "Daine, who should I pick?"

"I can't help you with that. You pick your own, or rather, they choose you." She patted Saphyne on the shoulder and went off to help Alianora with her pony. 

"Saphyne walked through the ponies looking for one. She put her hand on a blue-black stallion. She looked him over, he wasn't the perfect pony, but she liked him. He butted her with his head.

"Okay then, let's go find someone else." She led him through the herd. 

She finally found a red mare, light on her feet and quick. Saphyne walked them over to the tree in the center of the field to wait. Aidan was staring at a chestnut bay, arms crossed, the pony with the same expression on his face as the rider. Narissa had chosen a blond butterscotch mare and a palomino. Saphyne laid her head on the mare, she closed her eyes and imagined going back to the sea. She hadn't been in years. 

"Saphyne!" Buri was slowly trotting through the field, dodging riders and ponies. "Saphyne there's been a change of plans. You're to spend most of the day with Master Numair. For now, you will have a different schedule than the other trainees. We'll figure out about your rider training later."

"But why?" Saphyne asked.

"I don't know. Daine will look after your ponies until later. We have to go now." Buri took her ponies and led them to Daine. 

Saphyne walked to the barracks. She heard running steps behind her.

"Saphyne wait up!" she turned and faced the speaker, Damien. He slowed and flipped brown hair out of his green-blue eyes.

"Hi, um, Hi." She answered, completely unprepared for talking to him. She could feel her cheeks flaming red.

"You left this at the table, today, uh, at breakfast." He handed her her small book of songs, soft leather bound with blue ribbons.

"Oh yes, I can't believe I forgot that." She took it and put it in her pocket.

"So did you choose your mounts?" he asked. He was cracking his knuckles and pushing his hair out of his eyes nervously.

"Yeah, you?" she asked. 'He's not too bad looking, fidgety, but cute', she though.

"Yeah." He looked into her.

"Yeah, well I have to go, lessons, magic, yeah, I'll see you at dinner then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, save you a spot." He said watching her walk away. 

"Kay," she said waving.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

Numair had wanted them to start in the dining hall, since it had the best sea view.

"Ok Saphyne, we need to start controlling that magic now. Lindhall is on his way, but we need to work on some now. I've been thinking that the best way to control your magic is to learn about it. You say your mother gave you that charm to find you, so you should be able to find her. We can find out more about your charm, what it is and such later."

"Ok, but I can't contact her. I haven't spoken to her since I was 10. Even when I was with her, she always kept certain things secret, saying she would tell me someday." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I can't be more help, but I know that the charm can do more." 

Numair looked as if he was thinking. Finally, he said, "Then I suppose we'll have to find out about the stone before we move on. But I was thinking, you should practice by the sea. In a few weeks we will be going to Pirates Swoop. For now I want you to meet me and Daine here just after dinner to practice some control." Saphyne nodded. She hurried back to the stables. Daine was the only one there.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked, picking up a brush and walking over to the black stallion. "Did they all already go to practice riding the ponies?"

Daine had taken Cloud back in from the paddock and had begun to groom her. "Yeah, they are outside now. So you can ride 'im now and I'll saddle up the lady for you." She pointed to a small room behind them. "The tack is in there, pick a saddle you think would fit 'im and tack up!"

Saphyne went into the small room. It had to musty smell of horses and oil and leather. She picked up a brown simple saddle and a small bridle. Daine showed her how to tack up, using Cloud as a model and Saphyne mimicked her. Only a few adjustments were made. 

"I'll take you down there. Only half of them are riding at a time so they should be switching now. She patted the pony. "What are you gonna call 'im? He's one of the few who doesn't already have a name."

"I don't know. It will come to me." She and Daine walked down to the field where the trainees were already changing. 

"Hop on," said Daine. Saphyne took a breath and got on. The pony shuffled it's feet a little. "Ok, I'm gonna leave you now, I'll be back later with the other." She said waving. Aidan was coming up behind her on the chestnut bay pony she had seen earlier.

"Hey, nice pony, but can you ride?" he said jokingly.

Saphyne stuck her chin up, "Of course I can." She grinned. 

"Well then I'll race you. We still have time before we have to actually work." He grinned out of the side of his mouth.

"Later," she answered, "I want to get to know 'im first." She nodded towards her horse. 

"I'm gonna remind you of that later then."

She made a gentle clucking noise and gave him a kick. Slowly horse and rider became accustomed to each other. 

"Well you seem to be fitting in here. Usually Vorri gives people trouble but I haven't seen her today." Aidan had come up alongside her.

"She was giving Narissa some trouble last night. I think she got kicked out."

"Was bound to happen sooner or later. I think Damien's got a thing for you –Or so my reliable sources say."

"Not true!" she said, surprised. "He only gave me back my book! I – " 

"Excuses, Excuses." Aidan said grinning. Saphyne smacked him playfully. He yanked her braid.

"OK GUYS, UP HERE!" Onua and Daine were with a few undistinguishable people at the opening of the field. Everyone trotted up to see what work they would be doing. "Ok now, gallop your ponies around the fences for awhile for a work-out. After you complete 6 circuits, you can go and clean your horse. Do NOT forget to brush your horse and clean the tack. We will meet back in the stables after lunch." Buri yelled the instructions. 

As Saphyne was getting ready to gallop, Aidan and Coren came up behind her and boomed: "Race ya!" into her ear.

They raced the 6 circuits and finished off at the stables where they began grooming their ponies. After brushing down the ponies, a loud bell sounded, and they headed to the mess hall for lunch. While waiting in line, Aidan and Coren teased Saphyne.

"Only 3 days here and you've already got the guys dumbstruck" Aidan joked.

"Yeah, is there some song you are singing to captivate them?" Coren asked.

"I don't have any clue what you are talking about!" Saphyne exclaimed *innocently*, as they picked their food and headed for their table. Saphyne sat on the end of the table next to Narissa and Randilyn, and Damien sat down diagonal to her.

"You guys beat me here!" Damien said. "I was stuck cleaning my tack a 2nd time after it fell in the mud."

"Oh that sucks!" Saphyne exclaimed. 

Coren and Aidan exchanged looks, which Saphyne noticed, and so she kicked Aidan (he was sitting across from her).

"OWWW!" Aidan yelped.

"What?" Randilyn and Damien asked simultaneously.

"I, um, but my cheek, sorry for yelling," Aidan said as he stared into Saphyne's eyes.

"Well uh, I think I'm gonna go early, I uh, gotta go get something." Saphyne said.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

Saphyne entered the barracks and flopped onto her mattress. She sighed, then got up to change her breeches, as they had gotten soiled during riding. She noticed something had fallen onto her floor. She picked it up. It was an envelope with her name on it. Interested, she opened it. It was a note. It said:

"Dearest Saphyne, 

I have been in love with you since the 1st moment I saw you. Your long wavy hair is so gorgeous I have difficulty restraining myself from touching it. Looking into your eyes is like looking into the depths of the ocean. My heart races when you smile, and I dissolve into my love for you. I love you!


	3. Call of the Ocean

A/N:Let me tell you, I love Spell checker ****

A/N:Let me tell you, I love Spell checker! It is the best! Anyways, we are sorry that it took awhile for us to come out with this chapter, but hey, you have to admit, it's not that late. The next chapter however, will be late, because Jenelin is suffering from writers block, and would be oh soooo happy for your help! If you have any ideas or requests, email her at [**dolphin949@hotmail.com**][1]**, or email Katielyn, her address is accessible by all of you as well. Thank you to those readers who reviewed, we were very happy and excited to read and receive your reviews. Oh, and yes we can leave with a cliffhanger like that. Anyways, hope you guys like it, don't forget to review! Katielyn has something to say: "Enthusiastic Fuzzy Fish!"**

Please do not mind Katielyn, she is under a lot of stress, as she is going to a party with Jenelin this weekend in which there are 4 guys per 1 girl.

Disclaimer: Okay yeah, they all belong to Tamora Pierce except for Saphyne, Aidan, Coren, Damien, Renna, Narissa, Randilyn, and all those others. Please don't sue!

Posted: May 18, 2001 (I think! Maybe the 19th, not sure yet.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphyne stared at the note in shock. "A love letter, for me?" she thought.

Just then, Randilyn came in. Saphyne turned red and shoved the note under her pillow before Randy could see it.

"Hey Saphyne, ready to go? We have to be out there in a minutes." Randilyn said.

"Yup, I'm coming" Saphyne replied, and they went down to the stables. 

~~~~~*Later at Dinner*~~~~~

"Hey Saph, is something wrong?" Aidan asked.

"No, what makes you say that?" Saphyne responded. 

"Hmmm… maybe the fact that you've been quiet ever since lunchtime…" Aidan said. 

"Don't be silly, I'm just a little tired." Saphyne said, as she felt her cheeks growing warm.

"That could be it –" Coren said.

"—Or maybe there's something you aren't telling us…" Narissa added.

"You guys are being weird," Saphyne said, sounding extremely embarrassed. 

"Yes, that's what gives us charm" Aidan said in response.

"Well, I, uh, better go to my lessons with Numair, I'll see you guys later in class." Saphyne said as she got up.

"Is it just me, or do you get the feeling that she is up to something?" Narissa asked, after Saphyne left.

"I don't know, but she's acting weird. Hey Damien!" Aidan yelled.

"Oh hey Aidan, guys," Damien replied.

"Why are you so late for dinner?"

"Oh, Sarge needed to talk to me, that's all," Damien replied.

"Oh, well have you noticed anything strange about Saphyne today?" Aidan asked.

"Saphyne… acting strange? Umm… no, I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Oh well," Aidan shrugged. "Hey guys, I heard that we are going to be making maps tonight."

"Oooooh! Sounds like fun!" Alianora exclaimed, "I can't wait until we go to Pirate's Swoop in 2 weeks for summer training!"

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

"You all need to know how to make accurate maps," Buri lectured. "Major landforms and clearings must all be marked and clearly identifiable. Split into groups of 5, you will all draw a map of part of the scenery from the castle. Damien, Saphyne, Alexevadra, Alianora and Nicci, you map the North woods. Aidan, Coren, Renna, Randilyn and Narissa, you map the back of the castle. The rest of you follow me."

Saphyne, Damien, Alexevadra, Alianora and Nicci grabbed their supplies and headed out. It was just starting to get dark outside and the air was cool. They headed to the edge of the woods and split into groups. 

"There is an odd number of us, so one group will have an extra person," Alianora said, "So let's see, Nicci, you and Damien take Saphyne so you can show her around. Me and Alex can be a group."

"We should meet up every now and then just to check up." Nicci added, tying her shoe.

"Yea, every half hour or so, we can meet in a specific place. So we can meet in an hour by the spring and the blue tree" Damien added helpfully. 

"Right, sounds good, Let's go!" Said Alianora. 

Saphyne was eager to get out. She had been inside for almost all of the time she had been there. She and Numair hadn't been able to do much in the way of control other than for her to just not sing. Saphyne went back to paying attention to the mapping.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

Saphyne sat down hard on her bed. They had been working for nearly 3 hours and still weren't finished. Saphyne reached for her brush on the table. A small folded piece of paper fell on the floor. The handwriting was small and deliberate. It said:

__

"I would rather be blind than not see you. I would rather not hear anything than not hear you. I would rather lose my heart than not love you.

~Someone who sees you."

Suddenly she was awake. The mapping had kept her mind away from the morning's note. Saphyne shoved the note into her pocket and thought. _Who was writing these? _She hadn't been here long enough to really know anyone, and even the people she did know, there were hundreds more. Saphyne turned over and slept, tomorrow they were starting something new in her lessons with Numair. 

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

Saphyne woke up and dressed the next morning determined to act normal. She walked into the dining hall and sat with her friends. 

"Saphyne, you've hardly eaten at all." Coren said to her, as he stuffed his face with breakfast.

"Just because I don't eat as much as you!" she retorted. 

"Nobody eats as much as he does." Aidan said as he sat down at the table. "Though now that I think about it Saphyne, you haven't been eating much, yesterday AND today. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just nervous about my meeting with Numair this morning. At my last lesson, he used a word of power on my charm, I guess to get it to give up it's secrets or something. Anyways, it didn't work, he said that it must be immortal made. Now I need to get a new chain for my charm. The old one melted away." Saphyne said, because her friends were always wondering about what was going on with her magic. "Oh dear!" Saphyne exclaimed as she realized she had accidentally spilled water onto her breeches. "Now I have to go change before my lesson. See you guys later!" Saphyne left and went to change.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

"We are going to work on meditation right now. It is a way to organize your thoughts" Numair explained. "You sit like this, and try not to concentrate on anything except clearing your mind. Breathe slowly. Try to go deep inside yourself. After practice you'll be able to see your magic."

Saphyne did what he said and tried to organize her mind. Looking down into herself, she saw a pool of a blue-green substance. Startled, she looked up, and came out of her meditation. Numair smiled at her.

"What you just saw in yourself is your magic. Now practice looking down into yourself at your magic, so you know what it feels like. After time, you will be able to bring up your magic without even having to look into yourself and find it." Numair then went back into a meditative state.

Saphyne closed her eyes and began again. She practiced looking down into herself and realized that the tingly feeling was really the feeling of her magic. The broad smile across her face broke her concentration. 

"I think that's good for today. I will see you again tomorrow, same time, same place." Numair stretched out, put his shoes back on and left. 

"Saphyne was walking to the door when she heard the bell ring. "Oh no!" she thought, "I'm gonna be late!" She ran as fast as she could down to the stables, and arrived with the others, panting. 

"Hey Saphyne, why are you so out of breathe?" Coren asked as he went to grab his saddle.

"I just got out of my lesson with Numair and I was afraid I would be late." Saphyne explained.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" Aidan asked.

"It was pretty good. I know how to find my magic now. Numair seemed a little odd today though."

"Yeah, that's because Daine is planning on taking a trip to Carthak. I guess the emperor is a friend of hers. I overheard Numair telling her that he didn't want her to go." Aidan said.

"Overheard? Yeah right. Eavesdropping and spying aren't good Aidan!" Saphyne reprimanded. 

"Yeah, but I'm so good at it! I never get caught."

"That's because you've never spied on me," Saphyne retorted.

"How do you know?" Aidan challenged.

"Moving on…" Narissa interrupted.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

After riding, they went up to the baths. The girls were bathing in the hot water when Onua and Buri jumped in, splashing everyone. A few minutes later, Saphyne went up to her bed to put on some clean clothes. When she pulled out a pair of breeches, a packet fell out of her drawer. Curious, Saphyne opened it, to find a chain of pure white gold and a small piece of paper. It read:

_"This is for your charm._

I love you so much

I cannot resist

Your beauty has caught me

In a never-ending twist.

~Someone who can't resist the twist"

Saphyne smiled to herself. Then, she put her charm on the new chain. "Who is sending me these notes?" she asked herself. She couldn't think of an answer. She finished dressing and went down to lunch.

"Yo Saphyne!" Aidan yelled as a hello, "Where'd you get the new chain?"

"Ummm… Nowhere." Saphyne said. She smiled, "Nowhere in particular."

"Yes, you just magically had this new chain and it comes from nowhere." He said, pretending to be deep in thought. "Let's examine the possibilities. You could have found it, except that no one here has lost a silver chain—"

"—White gold" Saphyne interrupted, taking a bite of toast. 

"Whatever. You could have stolen it, except **A)** no one has lost a white gold chain, **B) **you haven't been off grounds, **C)** you wouldn't steal. So you could have made it but you don't know how. Just not possible. So we come to the last. Someone gave it to you. Much more believable. Some may say your admirer is secret, but I know you are having a secret love affair." Aidan said playfully.

"Well this is all news to me. Do tell me who my lover is, as I have no idea."

"It is… the next person who sits at this table!" he said triumphantly.

"Aidan, this table is full."

"Precisely." He went back to breakfast.

"Guys, we have the afternoon off today. Let's go down to the beach." Randilyn suggested.

Saphyne looked up from her plate. It had been months since she last visited the water. "Oh could we?" she asked hopefully. "I haven't been in so long!"

"Sure, we can all go after lunch. Or better yet, we could have a picnic!" Narissa replied. 

"Except that we have to check with Alanna. After what went on last time Aidan." Damien said sitting down on a chair he pulled up. 

Saphyne briefly thought of what Aidan had said earlier, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mr. Fireman over here almost burned out—"

"—Did not!" Aidan argued.

"You did. He got stuck under a rock and did this weird light up all red then go out like a candle thing. Got everyone all scared."

Aidan looked extremely embarrassed and threw toast at Damien, who in turn flicked scrambled egg off his fork at Aidan.

~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~

Saphyne and the rest of her friends walked down to the beach. It was unseasonably warm out, and even uncomfortable. Narissa had lent Saphyne an outfit for swimming and Randilyn put a charm on the food to keep it from going bad. Saphyne was the first to step in the water. She squeaked in surprise at the coldness of the water.

"Cold huh?" Coren laughed.

"Well once I get all the way in, it'll be warmer" she replied. 

They waded in until the water was around waist high. Saphyne dove. She felt the familiar changes happening. The first thing that happened was her eyes adjusted and became brighter blue and green. She could also breathe. This was not new for her. The water became warmer, until it was just the right temperature. Her friends stared at her. 

"Uh, Saphyne, why did all the water all of a sudden get warmer?" Coren inquired. 

"I didn't realize the temperature changed. That's odd. I'm gonna dive to the bottom!"

"It's too deep! You'll drown trying to reach it." Narissa exclaimed. 

"Don't worry. I can breathe under water. I'll bring you back a shell!" Saphyne said with a mischievous smile on her face. With that, she dove down. 

"I don't like the sound of this…" Renna said, sounding worried. "We don't want something to happen today like last time."

"Hey! That was an accident! And I'm staying in the water this time, so there's no chance that I'll burn up." Aidan exclaimed.

Saphyne swam deeper and deeper. She spotted a conch shell on the ocean floor. She picked it up and put it in the sack on her back. A sudden flash of color on the right made her turn. She stared in shock.

"HeHe, hello there sea human" one of them with purple fins said.

"Hello there" Saphyne eyed them nervously. There were 4 of them, 2 male, 2 female. 

"What are you doing all the way down here?" the blue one asked.

"Oh, well I was, uh, getting some shells." Saphyne replied, still wary.

"How can you breathe then? You look human." The red one asked.

"My mom is a sea nymph. I can breathe underwater."

"Oh my! A half-nymph! Our queen would love to meet you! Would you like to meet her?" the purple one asked.

"Yes I would love to!" Saphyne replied. 

"Wonderful!" the orange one squeaked. 

"She only knows how to say 'wonderful' in human tongue, but believe me, she says it whenever she can." The blue one said, looked tired. "Let's go then!" and with that they started swimming along the ocean floor. 

*Meanwhile*

"Hey guys, uh, Saphyne has been gone a long time." Renna said, starting to worry. 

"Oh calm down Renna, it's not like she can drown, she can breathe water!" Aidan exclaimed. "So lighten up!"

"I don't know man, she's been gone awhile, maybe we should just check on her." Damien said nervously. 

"Ok, Come on lover boy, you too Coren." Aidan said. 

"Hey! I am not—" Damien squawked.

"Sure Sure, Let's go!" and with that, Aidan, Coren and Damien began swimming down, looking for Saphyne. 

Suddenly, Coren grabbed Aidan and pointed. They saw Saphyne swimming away with 4 sea nymphs, 2 of which were carrying spears. They surfaced for more oxygen. 

"Mithros, Minoss and Shakith! What are we going to do now?!?" Coren exclaimed. 

"They better not hurt her!" Damien said.

"I have a plan" Aidan said seriously. "Coren, you go back to the girls, and go as fast as you can to the castle. Tell Alanna, Jon, Numair, Buri, Sarge, everyone and anyone that you can find. Tell them that Damien and I went after her and we are following her on the surface. Make sure they know we aren't sure if the nymphs mean good or bad. Come on Damien, let's go!"

~~~~~*~*~~~~~

****

Don't you like that ending? I thought it was pretty good, but I don't know, I think that maybe the cliff at the end of the last chapter was best. What do you guys think? The only way to let us know is to review! Thank you to those of you who did review last chapter.

   [1]: mailto:dolphin949@hotmail.com



End file.
